Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.767$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.767 = \dfrac{76.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.767} = 76.7\%$ $76.7$ per hundred = $76.7$ per cent = $76.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.